Just a crush?
by Nish-mosh-na-hay
Summary: Misty is confused about her feelings for Ash. Then she tells him about her feelings for him. *Not a AAMRN, sorry AAMRN fans* **Complete**


  
  
Author's note: I'm soooooo sorry about the first time I posted this. My computer is REALLY old, so sometimes I have problems with it all the time. Well, here it is. I should warn you that it's really short, but as some people say, "Short but sweet." Oh, one more thing, I got this idea from Arrow's post thingie so thank ya Arrow! Enjoy the story!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
JUST A CRUSH?  
  
  
  
Looking at the moon, Misty sigh. She wanted to tell Ash how beauiful the moon looked, but he was fast asleep. She stared at him. She had had this weird feeling for him for as long as she met him. She felt like she was in love with him, but was she? Misty sat up from her sleeping bag. What was that feeling? She heard people say that the feeling was a crush, but that couldn't be. She had crushes before and this wasn't like that. Everytime she looks at him, she would just stare at him, afraid of telling him her feelings for he might not feel the same way.   
  
Then she glares at herself. "What is this feeling? Is it love or just a crush feeling? I must know." She whispers to herself. Then she looks over at Ash. "I will tell him tomorrow."  
  
  
  
The Next Day....  
  
  
She was the first to get up. Then it was Brock, Pikachu, and finally, Ash. Brock was making soup for breakfast. Then he realized that he didn't have water.  
  
"Hey, Ash," he said, "will you go down to the river and get some water?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said, getting up from the fire he had made.  
  
Misty looked up at Ash. That would be the perfect time to tell him, by the river.  
  
"Um..Brock, she said, standing up, "I'm going with Ash."  
  
He just nodded his head. She walked over to Ash's side and together, they walked down to the river. After they were out of sight, Brock begin to laugh.  
  
"She gots it bad."  
  
Pikachu just nodded his head.  
  
____________________________  
  
About a half an hour later, Ash and Misty finally made it to the river. Ash quickly ran to the river and drank some of the water.  
  
"Geez! It's so hot out here!" He said after he was done.  
  
"Yeah...it is." Misty said, looking down at the ground. This was the perfect time to tell Ash about her feelings for him. She watched him fill the bucket full of water.  
  
"Um...Ash." She said, nervously. "I have something to tell you."  
  
He looked up at her. "What is it?"  
  
She closed her eyes, too nervous to look at his reaction. "I-I think I'm in love with you."  
  
His eyes were as big as baseballs. This shocked him. One part of him wanted to laugh at her, the other part was holding back this laugher. After all, she is his friend.  
  
"Uhhhhh........."  
  
She opened her eyes. By the look on his face, she could tell that he didn't feel the same way. She felt a tear come down her face.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that. I am such an idiot!" She sat down on the ground, with her hands on her face. She begin to sob.  
  
Ash just watched, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry, Misty." He said, sitting next to her. "I-I just don't see you in that way. We can still be friends, right?"  
  
She looked up at him, her face was red with tears still coming down from her eyes. "Sure...but..."  
  
She continued to cry. Ash put his arm around her to comfort her. He was still shocked about her outblust. He would have never known if she didn't tell him that. She always hitting him and saying insults to him. Plus, they fight almost everyday.  
  
Once Misty calm down, Ash brought the bucket over.  
  
"You should wash your face, it's pretty red."  
  
She glared at him. "Boy, you're nice."  
  
"Hey! I'm just telling ya."  
  
She smiled at him. "I know, I know. I was just joking."  
  
She cupped her hands and put them in the bucket. Then she spashed her face.  
  
"We should be getting back, It's been two hours since we left camp." She said, wiping her face.  
  
"Your right. Lets go."  
  
He took the bucket and carried it with both hands. Misty walked beside him.  
  
"Um...Ash," she said without looking at him, "Would ya tell no one about what happen."  
  
He looked back at her. "I won't"  
  
She looked back up at him and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He just nodded his head and continued to walk. Misty did too.  
  
Well...at least I know what he thinks about me, She thought to herself. I hope he finds someone that he loves. He deserves a good woman...and a good life. Misty smiled to herself. And at least I know what kind of feeling I have. He's just a crush. How could I think it was love!  
  
  
Author's note: I know, I know. It's probably stupid, but I don't care. This is how I feel about Ash and Misty. I don't believe Ash or Misty are in love with each other, because love is a thing that take time. And when I mean time, I mean longer than two or three years. You may have a different option and think that they are in love, well....that is your option, not mine. So people that believes in AAMR, please don't flame me for not making Ash in love with Misty.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
